


The Puppet and his Memories

by AiaPhoenix



Series: Puppetmaster [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead Enoshima Junko, Despair Naegi Makoto, F/M, Gore, Heavy Angst, a bit???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto remembers.





	The Puppet and his Memories

After they left the school, Makoto following after the others in a daze, the Future Foundation came to rescue them. They reassured them that everything was going to be fine.

 

Most of the people from the Future Foundation were looking at him in disdain, obviously trying to get rid of him. Waiting for an opportunity to see him separated from the group, so that they could say losing him was an unfortunate accident.

 

Kirigiri was not having it, though.

 

She said that he was one of them.

 

He didn't understand why.

 

He wasn't.

 

He was... an Ultimate Despair.

 

The thing he despised and loved the most.

 

There was a single moment where he thought about killing himself, or going back to the other Ultimate Despairs, which was like killing himself to him, but Asahina had looked at him with such sadness while she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder that he thought better about it and realized that he needed to cherish his last surviving classmates – he already failed rescuing the others. What had been his initial plan, but... That had obviously failed.

 

...But now that Junko was gone, he had kinda lost his entire purpose.

 

So what was he supposed to do now?

 

...Junko wouldn't be able to tell him anymore... She couldn't... Never again...

 

Had he... grown attached to her that much...?

 

...Was it really that surprising?

 

“Naegi-kun,“ Kirigiri snapped him out of thoughts abruptly and reached out across the table they were currently sitting at to take his hands inbetween hers. Because of his broken wall, his skill to pay full attention to his surroundings had apparently vanished as well. “I know it's hard but... we can do this. Together. Like you always said.“

 

Ah.

 

The times in the killing game where he was still... his former self.

 

He hoped to be killed in there, didn't he?

 

He didn't.

 

Was he supposed to be happy now?

 

Was he supposed to be happy now that he lived on without a purpose?

 

He failed.

 

Failed to save his parents. Failed to save most of his classmates. Failed to save the world.

 

...Failed to save Junko.

 

He was so selfish, wasn't he?

 

He shouldn't have erased his own memories.

 

He shouldn't have erased his own memories just to forget everything that happened to him ( ~~after the things he had already unconsciously forgotten to protect himself~~ ) – to hope that he would get killed and would never have to face what he had done ever again.

 

( ~~He shouldn't have erased his own memories because now he remembered _everything_.~~)

 

And now he didn't know what to do.

 

Since... _that_ happened, Junko had always guided him.

 

Even if what she did was wrong, he felt like someone finally _needed_ him...

 

How much were his own feelings and how much was her manipulating him?

 

“Why are you so nice to me?“ Makoto asked, his voice small and raspy as tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he tried his best to blink them away. Feelings really were... a bother. “I–I _helped_ _her_.“

 

Kirigiri only squeezed his hands, before she spoke up again, “Even though you _did_ help her... You wouldn't have done it if she wouldn't have done... _that_ , right?“

 

His eyes widened, hurting from opening them that much, “I don't think you understand, Kirigiri-san,“ he said and laughed weakly, “I did– I did horrible things.“

 

The only thing she did was squeeze his hands even tighter. It was grounding. “I know.“

 

He remembered everything he did. Skinning his parents while Junko's gentle hands guided his, their pleas and screams echoing throughout the room. The struggling before they ceased to move.

 

He remembered his initial goal to give Junko hope, to get her out of the despair pit she made for herself, before he realized that you couldn't remove despair from a being that was born with it.

 

When he realized that, however, it was already too late.

 

Junko had already started her plan to get him to stay by her side forever.

 

He was bound to her.

 

Fortunately, they weren't able to get Komaru on such a short notice, what spared her from the fate that was bestowed onto their parents.

 

He still didn't know what happened to her. Where she was. If she was okay.

 

...Did he want to know though? Would he be able to face her with what he'd done?

 

He remembered executing Kirigiri's father. Remembered his helpless face, asking him why he was doing this. Why he was betraying them like this while he proceeded executing him with blank eyes.

 

Did she know?

 

How did she know about _that_ anyway?

 

“Enoshima told us,“ Kirigiri said, as if sensing the question and Makoto flinched back. Kirigiri pulled her hands back with a sigh. “When you were... lost in your thoughts. She mentioned something about torturing you into despair. That she was holding your sister hostage. That you weren't at fault.“

 

Junko... had told them?

 

_Live a good life, Makoto-chan!_

 

Did she really mean it?

 

Did she... tell them so that they wouldn't be as cautious of him?

 

His tense shoulders relaxed against his own will and a small, warm, _genuine_ smile formed on his lips. “I see.“

 

For a moment, it was as if she was still there, her warm body embracing him from behind with a soft giggle.

 

“But I hope you understand that we will still have to check if that's actually true,“ Kirigiri said, “I want to believe that you're innocent for the most part, but... We don't know how much she manipulated you yet.“

 

“I'm guessing that you mean therapy?“ he asked and let out a sigh. He should've seen that coming.

 

Did he want therapy though?

 

No, he needed therapy, without a doubt.

 

...Right?

 

She nodded solemnly.

 

“Gosh, guys, stop being so serious and eat! We have _donuts_!“ Asahina reprimanded them and pointed at the donuts on the table.

 

“I still don't understand where they got them from, man...“

 

“Obviously from the school.“

 

“...So we're going to run out of donuts soon?“

 

“Don't worry Asahina, we can still make our own.“

 

“We can?!“

 

“I-Idiot, o-of course we c-can...“

 

“Yes. I already asked in advance.“

 

“You're the best Kirigiri!“

 

Makoto watched the scene in front of him with fond eyes.

 

...Maybe losing his wall had not been so bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> little did he know that this 'harmony' won't last forever
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
